True Hearts Day Part 2
|image=True Hearts Day Part 2 - Gunter Guntsman.png |chapter=2 |date=February 4, 2014 |previous=True Hearts Day Part 1 |next=N/A |link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2AiFzeiEI8 }} Description With Duchess Swan about to flip the script on Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman's romance, Huntlynn decides to enlist the help of their friend 'til THE END Cedar Wood to see if they should take matters into their own hands. Summary Previously, Duchess threatened Ashlynn and Hunter that she would tell everyone about their secret relationship, and Ashlynn asks for help from Cedar. Cedar comes in the shop and finds Hunter there too, disguised as Gunter Guntsman, and tells them that she prefers to tell the truth than to keep it inside all the time. Meanwhile, at Ever After High, a delivery goose crashes through the doors, and says that there are party supplies for C.A. Cupid, wanting her to sign a form. Headmaster Grimm suspiciously asks her what the party supplies are for. Cupid stutters. Briar and Hopper come rushing to her and tells Headmaster Grimm that they are using it for a play. Headmaster Grimm asks them what the name of the play is. Hopper tries to help, but gets tongue-tied, and turns into a frog, though in his frog form, he says that the play is called "The play that almost was, but then wasn't, but then was." Later on, Duchess is discussing with Blondie to spill the secret of Hunter and Ashlynn, showing her a video. Blondie hesitates, because Hunter and Ashlynn are her friends. Duchess says that if she doesn't report on it, someone else will, as she said that, everyone sees Hunter and Ashlynn holding hands in the corridors, and are completely shocked. Duchess is in complete shock, saying that they cannot date, now that she cannot get her happily ever after. Ashlynn says hello to Duchess, clearly showing that she is holding hands with Hunter. She giggles, then walks away. Apple later on sees Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands, asking them if they are dating. She stutters and says that Ashlynn is a Royal, and Hunter a Rebel. Outside on the school grounds, Blondie hosts her MirrorCast show, and wants the reactions of the other students from Ashlynn and Hunter's Royally Rebellious romance. Raven thinks it's hexcellent, taking a peek at Apple who runs to her bed, frantically kicking and crying. Raven says that Ashlynn and Hunter decide to rewrite their destinies, and she doesn't see any problem there. Cerise Hood says that she feels for them, saying that keeping secrets is hard, while eating a large drumstick. Sparrow tries to get it, but Cerise growls and he runs away. Daring says that Royals and Rebels are from two different worlds, while holding his shield and sword. A dragon tries to attack, with Daring behind his shield. He drops his sword and shield and he gets mad at the dragon as it winces. Apple worries for them, saying that if they don't follow their destinies, their books could close forever. As the school bell rings, the White Queen reminds the students of a quiz the next day about tiara size and future neck problems. Ashlynn walks over to Apple and tells her that they have to talk. Apple says this is really hard, but is a first because she always handles things easily. Apple is very surprised that Ashlynn didn't trust her enough to tell her. Though Ashlynn did not think she would understand. Apple says that she does not want anything bad to happen to Ashlynn, because she cares for her. Back in Ever After High, Headmaster Grimm scans the boxes of the party supplies, asking them why all their heart-shaped cakes are for their play. Cupid thinks fast and tells the Headmaster that they're for a really funny scene when Briar throws cakes at Hopper, causing her to really do it. Headmaster Grimm walks away, leaving them in great relief. In the Village of Book End, Ashlynn walks past the Tower Salon, peers through the window and sees Blondie and Apple. Duchess walks by, saying hello to her, and goes on about her own Happily Ever After. Now everyone knows that Ashlynn is dating a Rebel, it seems that there is one available. Ashlynn asks her why she is happy of Hunter dating her, while her best friends aren't. She thinks that maybe she did make a mistake. In the castleteria, Hunter saves a seat for Ashlynn on the Rebel table, he whistles and the animals come to his aid, setting up her side of the table. Birds also appear and leave a trail of flowers behind. Ashlynn asks for Hunter if they can talk. Ashlynn says that she thought it would be a good thing, to show everyone that they are dating, she thought it would take the pressure off, though now, everything is worse. Ashlynn says that her friends are upset, leaving her clueless of their stories. She does not want anything bad to happen to both of them, and she thinks that they should break up. Characters Notes Continuity * At first, if look closely, the bear-setted microphone may appear a bit as off as a pen. References * "Bombspell" is a play on "bombshell". Errors * When Apple confronts the couple immediately after their announcement, her bracelet and ring are gone. * When Blondie's holding the microphone, her ring is slightly cut-off. * When, Cupid gets to the part of the phrase as she moves over to the cakes, 'throws them at Hopper', her bracelet is on the other side and her ring is gone. Other * This is the second of three longer webisodes that make up "True Hearts Day". Category:Chapter 2